Short Stories
by anonim now
Summary: "Bakat 'reuni' huh?" Mori mengangkat tubuhnya dari rumput lapangan yang lembab. "Hn.." Anggukan Ueki muncul bersama lirikan kecilnya ke arah sahabat sejak SMP-nya itu. "Apa tujuanmu -agar kita semua bisa diberi kesempatan bertemu lagi?" Mori mendesah, "Meski bertemu lagi, kalau sebagai musuh apa itu sama rasanya?"


"Bakat 'reuni' huh?" Mori mengangkat tubuhnya dari rumput lapangan yang lembab.

"Hn.." Anggukan Ueki muncul bersama lirikan kecilnya ke arah sahabat sejak SMP-nya itu.

"Apa tujuanmu -agar kita semua bisa diberi kesempatan bertemu lagi?" Mori mendesah, "Meski bertemu lagi, kalau sebagai musuh apa itu sama rasanya?"

Ueki tertegun, dia menyadari hal yang baru dikatakan Mori ada benarnya.

"Tapi karena bakat mungkin didapatkan dengan berusaha, aku rasa kau tipikal orang yang akan berusaha mengembalikan relasi itu seperti semula... haaah tidak asik.." Mori kembali merebahkan diri di rumput.

"Kau terlalu mudah ditebak" lanjut Mori menggerutu.

Ueki tersenyum, pun tanpa menjawab, Mori sudah tau jalan pikirannya. Gadis ini sudah jauh memahaminya selama bertahun-tahun ini.

_Pertemuan dengan orang adalah sekali seumur hidup._

_Saat yang sekejap itu kadang lebih berharga daripada nyawa._

_Bisa bertemu lagi adalah keberuntungan yang besar._

_Walapun jika pertemuan berikutnya adalah sebagai sesama musuh._

**-Law of Ueki Plus-**

"Jika kau tanya siapa orang yang paling mungkin ku benci, kalau aku sedang tidak berpikir baik, jawabannya mungkin saja 'kamu'"

Ueki menoleh cepat, menatap cengo alias polos ke arah gadis berkepala aquamarine itu.

"Nande?"-pertanyaan reflek Ueki muncul, mungkin bagi Mori ini malah pertanyaan retoris. Jelas saja, jawabannya cuma dia yang tahu.

"Karena kau selalu bertingkah egois, berpikir kau sudah menjaga orang-orang yang kau sayangi, bahkan dengan mati sekali pun, tapi bagaimana dengan orang yang menyayangimu? kau tidak menyelamatkan mereka dari perasaan khawatir dan sesal sama sekali, apa kau pikir itu baik-baik saja..."

Dan Mori melanjutkan pidatonya dengan kata-kata keluhan yang bertubi-tubi, meski begitu Ueki tahu Mori tidak akan meninggalkannya hanya karena ada banyak keluhan untuk sekedar menjadi sahabatnya.

"**Aku tak akan lupa lagi...! Aku akan terus menunggu...! Seratus tahun atau seribu tahun sekalipun, aku akan terus menunggumu!"**

Karena kata-kata Mori di Megasite, terus saja terngiang di telinganya, dan setiap terngingang itulah hati Ueki bisa merasa tenang, bahkan jika semua keluhan Mori sudah selesai dibukukan.

* * *

Yuzurenai no  
Dare ni mo kono omoi dake wa  
Unmei sae koete yukeru nara  
Nido to konai  
Kono shunkan ni koukai wa shinai you ni  
Kakushi wa shinaide  
Subete no chikara wo ima kimi ni  
Tokihanate!

* * *

"...Kau benar-benar merepotkan~" Mori terengah, lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke lututnya.

Mori buru-buru menoleh ketika merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil, benar saja~ si bodoh itu tertidur pulas di sampingnya, agaknya Mori sudah sangat lama mengeluhkan 'betapa-repot-menjadi-sahabat-mu' pada Ueki.

Sebenarnya Mori ingin memukul Ueki dengan truk pasir atau minimal lemari pakaian, tapi dia memilih menghela napas pasrah.

"Haah.. Tapi rasanya bisa bertemu orang sepertimu itu memang seperti ditabrak komet hally atau gerhana bulan total, jadi... mungkin saja aku memang tidak boleh menyesal..."

Mori tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau aku masih harus berpikir dua kali untuk mempertaruhkan hal penting untuk orang lain, mungkin itu tidak untukmu, jadi saat itu, jika kau sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan melakukannya... pinjamlah dariku... makannya aku tidak bisa jauh darimu~"

"Aihs.. " Mori menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Aku... tidak.. benar-benar sedang menyukaimu kan?" gumam Mori lirih.

Tanpa Mori bahkan mungkin Ueki sadari, dua ulas senyum muncul bersamaan di dua wajah. Kedua senyum itu masing-masing milik Mori dan Ueki.

Mori secepat kilat berdiri, mengadakan aksi spontan yang diaharap bisa menarik pikirannya dari pendapat konyolnya tadi.

"Aku tidak mungkin sekacau ini... ah sepertinya ujian masuk universitas membuatku agak stress, lebih baik aku makan es krim!" Mori buru-buru mengarahkan direksi langkahnya menuju kedai es krim langganannya, meninggalkan Ueki sendiri setengah tertidur.

Meski bertahun-tahun mengenal Ueki, sepertinya Mori cukup pantas untuk sedikit-sedikit melupakan bakat Ueki yang tidak bisa? atau tidak pernah hilang ini ya?

Bakat untuk melakukan 'apapun' bahkan sambil tidur... jadi bukankah 'apapun' iitu juga termasuk mendengarkan?

Ueki perlahan duduk dari tidurnya, tangannya sibuk menggaruk-garuk kepala dan menyempatkan diri mengelap iler yang sempat rilis perdana semasa tidurnya.

"Bukankah.. seharusnya.. kau mengatakannya langsung saja?"

-mengatakan bahwa Mori menyukainya? bukankah itu sedikit berlebihan?

Yah~ Mori mau menunggunya bertahun-tahun dari megasite, kenapa dia tidak mencoba melakukan hal serupa?

Menunggu?

"PLETAAK"

"APA-APAN itu? bangun ketika aku sudah selesai bicara, ok~ kalau begitu aku tidak jadi mentraktirmu es krim! dasar tukang tidur!"

Mori _begitu_ saja berada di sampingnya, menimpuknya dengan tas berisi buku-buku tebal kumpulan soal masuk universitas.

"Es... Krim..." ratap Ueki mengiba, kalau begini caranya? kira-kira seberapa lama 'menunggu' itu habis ya?

* * *

**Halo halo~**

**yang tebel ini bagian penulis bicara.**

**Mau memberikan hints2 sedikit untuk trivia di FF geje ini.**

**Ada yang pernah bilang di sosmed, kalau lagu No regret-nya Koda Kumi yang jadi 2nd openingnya Law of Ueki itu bener-bener mewakili watak Mori banget, menyuarakan hati gitu masute.**

**jadi terinspirasi banyak dari sana FF ini lahir.**

**itu urutan alur terakhirnya mewakili reff-nya lo~**

**Yuzure nai lalala~ itu**

**Nobody  
Can take this feeling away  
If it can withstand even fate  
This moment will never come again  
So let's not have any regrets  
****_Don't hide it_****  
****_Now it's time to unleash_****  
****_All your strength!_**

**di bagian miring itu ada perbedaan versi makna, yang satunya kira2 artinya begini**

_**aku akan pinjamkan kekuatan ini padamu, sekarang juga.**_

**bener bener Mori bgt~**

**end of author's side**

* * *

**OMAKE**Mungkinkah menunggu itu sebuah _hoax_ untuk beberapa hal?

_ya_

_Lapar~ Lapar~ _Ueki terus membatin, semenjak tasnya disita Mori, dan traktiran es krim-nya batal, dia kelaparan sekarang.

Lengkap sekali derita Ueki hari ini, teganya Mori melahap es krim ala iklan-iklan di depan Ueki yang kelaparan.

Hey? Otaknya sudah matang dipakai untuk mengerjakan soal tau!, haruskah otak yang dibilang Mori 'bodoh' ini berpikir dua kali saat dia seharusnya bisa menyuruh tangannya mencuri es krim di tangan Mori yang lebay memperagakan cara makan es krim yang enak?

Ueki meraih tangan Mori -tepatnya eskrimnya, lalu melahap sisi es krim terdekat, sialnya Mori belum sempat menjauhkan wajahnya dari es krim itu.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang, aku benar kan? soal _'seharusnya'_ mereka menikah langsung saja~ desu yo~ untung saja memang begitu~"

_(who's talk?)_

* * *

Kata amanat ceritanya Ali anaknya Pak Abu Thalib,

**_'Cinta itu bukan menunggu atau diam, dia adalah pengorbanan (melepasnya) atau keberanian (mengambilnya)'_**

* * *

Fin


End file.
